The Return of the Plam Top Tiger
by jjnome
Summary: It has been 4 years since Taiga left and everyone else graduated. Has he forgot about those speacial moments? Has everyone moved on but him?
1. Chapter 1

**Jjnome: Hello! **

**Ryuji: What? Where the heck am I!**

**Jjnome: Your in my fan fiction! :D**

**Ryuji: What the hell is that?**

**Taiga: You are really that dense aren't you?**

**Ryuji: God. She's here too!**

***Taiga punches him***

**Ryuji: I was just kidding! *laughs***

**Taiga: *blushes***

**Jjnome: I own nothing**

Ryuji's POV

It had been four years since Taiga left with her mom and we had graduated school. Kitamura and Minori had moved in together. They say its "just to pay the bills" but I think its more. At least they live next door in the huge apartment Taiga used to live in. And yes… I still live with my mother. It may sound bad but without me she would forget about the bills and the cleaning. As I reach in the mail I see Ami on the front page of the magazine. She hasn't called me since the day she left Japan to go America.

_**Flashback**_

"Ryuji! I'm sorry but I have to go. I got a GREAT contract. You wouldn't want me to pass it up?" Ami said.

"Of course not. I mean we all graduated and stuff so I guess we should start are own lives." I said.

Minori runs up to Ami bawling.

"A-Ami! I will miss you SO much!" She cried.

"Oh Minori, I know we didn't get along well at first but im glad we became friends!" Ami said as tears filled her eyes.

Kitamura walks over and smiles at Ami.

"Well .Again, were at the airport saying goodbye." he said with a small laugh.

"I know. I hope to see you again." She jumps onto Kitamura and hugs him.

"I hope to come back to Japan and visit you all. I will call everyday until then!"

_**Flashback over!**_

She must be back in Japan. Maybe she'll call… finally.

"Ryuji!" Minori screams as she runs out of the apartment building.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Did you see the magazine cover yet?"

"Yeah. Why?

"This means Ami is back in town!"

"So? She could have left when the cover shoot was done."

"Yeah but she called me saying she would in town a month after the magazine was sent out."

Humph. She never called me…. I try to put on my best smile and stare to side. She must have seen right though me.

"What's wrong Ryuji?"

"I don't know. I guess I should feel happier that a friend is back but…."

"Oh. Your still sad about Taiga?"

I turn away trying for her not see me blushing. Minori chuckles and turns me around.

"It's okay. I miss Taiga too. She was my best friends."

Kitamura's car pulls up and he rolls down the window. He starts to go off about Ami's picture on the magazine and we tell him we've been though this.

"Okay, Okay. She called me on my way back from work."

Again. She calls everyone _BUT_ me.

"Really? What she say?" Minori asked.

"She needs us to pick her up at the airport at around 5."

"YAY!"

"Ryuji, You coming?"

"Yeah."

Minori helps me carry my groceries inside the house and then I start the dishes. She waves goodbye with her cheerful smile and my mom walks in past her.

"Hey Ryuji." she says with a burp..

"Mom…."

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"Well, actually I do.."

"Great! I thought you weren't going to do anything for the rest of your life!" she laughs and hic-ups.

I continue to do the house work like take the bills the mailbox, clean the kitchen, and make my Mom dinner. I get my coat on, scarf, and boots at around 4:20.

"Have fun doing whatever your doing…." My mom says with a groan.

"I told you, you shouldn't have drank so much at work."

"Don't yell Ryuji! Mommy's not feeling well."

"There's food in the fridge." I say with a sigh.

I walk outside and the cold breeze hits my face. Kitamura pulls up a beeps his horn.

"Hurry Ryuji! Were gonna be late!" shouted Minori.

I hop in the car and we drive at top speed. We wait at gate B-5 for Ami. When Ami finally arrives we run to her. Actually Minori runs, me and Kitamura walk. I notice someone standing next to her though.

"A short person?" I say aloud.

The person comes over to me a punches me in the jaw.

"Miss me?" she says.

**Taiga: Oh yeah! I got to hit him!**

**Ryuji: That was you?**

**Taiga: What you couldn't remember the pain?**

**Ryuji: What happened to the old times when we ran away together and I kissed you. *smirks***

**Taiga: *blushes* *Punches in stomach***

**Ryuji: OW!**

**Jjnome: Guys stop it1 Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryuji: Hey. Guess were back**

**Jjnome: Well duh! I actually have reviews for the first one!**

**Ryuji: Really? I hated it… personally**

**Taiga: *punches in face* I don't care what you think. It was great. **

**Jjnome: Thanks Taiga :D**

**Ryuji: I just got punched in the face. What the hell! NO ONE CARES! **

**Taiga: Suck it up, baby!**

**Jjnome: I own nothing**

So, there I am. Standing in the airport. Holding my jaw. I look down at the "little person".

"Idiot," she scoffs as she hits me, again in the stomach.

"Ow," I say.

The whole airport is now looking at us. After the pain from both my stomach and jaw are gone I look back down, but at her face. Wouldn't look "there' again. I realize some of the familiar features of… Taiga. My eyes widen and she smirks.

"Took you long enough!"

Minori squeals and hugs her.

"Minori! I've missed you so much!"

"I know Taiga! I've missed you so much!"

Ami stands there, looking awkward. I walk towards her and give her a hug. She smiles and hugs me tighter.

"Lets go out to eat. You guys must be so hungry," Minori says.

Kitamura and I grab the bags, which are very heavy, and lug them to the car. All three girls slide in the back seat and talk about…. Girl stuff….. I guess I'll call it that. Anyways, Kitamura hit's the gas and were out of there. We are in downtown. It is so busy.

"So. Where should we eat," I ask.

"Lets eat at the bakery," shouts Minori.

Kitamura shakes his head and laughs. "Okay."

"Your gonna let them," I ask.

"Yeah. Taiga and Ami just got home so lets have fun tonight."

We get pastries at the bakery and walk down the street. Soon after, were in a club with loud music, drinking, and a lot of people. As we walk in I get pushed around by, everyone! I get annoyed but ignore it. Around 9 PM Ami gets a call from her agent and she leaves. I lost Taiga and the others so I'm left to find my way around. When I make it to the bar I order a beer. Taiga is at the end the bar.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey…." she says.

"So…"

"I-I-I missed you. Just in case you wanted to know," She says.

"I missed you too."

We sit in silence as the music blares behind us. Minori and Kitamura walk up and we all leave.

"That was fun!" Minori shouts.

"Yeah," Kitamura says as he put his hand on Minori's waist.

Taiga and I get in the back of the car while Minori and Kitamura are in the front. We drive home talking and laughing. Taiga's laugh was calming and safe sounding. Like we were all back in high school.

"Well. Here we are," Kitamura says.

We were right in front of my house and the apartments next door.

"So…. What are the sleeping arrangements," Taiga asked as we stopped the car.

"Well….. Taiga… your staying at Ryuji's house…..," Minori said with the widest smile.

Taiga burst into a red flame, on her face at least, and suddenly looked smaller than usual.

"W-What about Ami," she asked with nervousness.

"Well. She rented out a room in advance….."

"Can't I stay with her!"

"No. She has to get up early tomorrow and she's not even home. What would you do till she gets back?"

"I'd stay with you guys!"

Kitamura and Minori look at each other nervously. Then Minori speaks.

"Let me explain to you," She says as her and Taiga walk out of the car.

When they leave and walk into the alley in between Kitamura turns around.

"You understand why right," he asks.

"Yeah…." I say with a weird look on my face.

"No. No. NO! Nothing like that. We just know how much you've missed her and wanted you to, to have a little alone time…."

"Oh. Well. Thanks I guess."

Just then, Taiga and Minori walk back. Taiga is very red and she stands by the car.

"Okay Ryuji… lets go inside…" she says.

"Okay," I say.

We all say goodnight and go inside. When I open the door the lights are off. I see a note on the table. It just says my mom was "working" late tonight and won't be home until late tonight or early morning tomorrow.

"So. Where can I put my stuff," she asks.

I take her bags and put them in the living room. I make tea while Taiga walks around.

"Wow. Can't remember the last time I was here," she says aloud.

"Yeah. It's been quite since you left," I say as I get cups out.

After that short conversation its pretty quite. I serve the tea and we sit a drink in silence. At around 10 we sit on the couch and watch some show about people trying to fit though the figures. Taiga wanted to watch it. Then at 11 I woke up realizing I had left the T.V on. Taiga was there too. But was laying on top of me. She was sitting in my lap, kinda, and her head was resting on my chest. I wanted to freak out at her but it kinda felt nice to hold her again. She's like a little teddy bear.

She must have read my mind because she kicked me in the foot and then hit me in the face. She was still asleep, obviously, but it was like she new I was thinking about her.

**Jjnome: Yeah! Chapter is done!**

**Taiga: It… was….o-okay…**

**Ryuji: Y-Yeah. I-I mean so what. We fell asleep!**

**Minori: AWWW! So cute! **

**Taiga: MIINORI! I'm telling you! It was NOTHING! *chases***

**Kitamura: *pats Ryuji's shoulders* Good job Ryuji! How was it?**

**Ryuji: It was NOTHING! *chases***

**Jjnome: Oh gosh! Please review! Now guys S-Stop! No Wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jjnome: So. I'm tired and don't feel like making and intro…**

**Ryuji: So just cause your lazy your gonna cut us out?**

**Kitamura: Yeah!**

**Jjnome: Wow, these intro's like write themselves!**

**Ryuji: There. You have an intro!**

**Jjnome: I was kidding. I was just lazy :P lolz**

**Ryuji: Gosh!**

**Kitamura: Calm down Ryuji. Gnomons nothing!**

I sat there, on the couch, looking down at Taiga. She just sat there, curled up in ball like the little person she still was. She started to shiver, so I put the blanket over us. Her hand grabbed mine. I wonder what she's dreaming about.

"Ryuji…." Taiga says as she holds my hand tighter.

I gasp quietly and moan quietly in pain. She has a really has a tight grip! She then rolls off the couch and hit's the floor with a bang.

"Ow," she says as she scratches her head.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

I reach for her hand but she yanks it away from me. I fall off the couch and land face first. Same old Taiga. To bad for me I land underneath her skirt and she kicks me in the face.

"Pervert!"

"You're the one who made me fall!"

She shrugs he shoulders and walks to the kitchen.

"So. You still have that Minori collection?" she asks as she snoops through my stuff.

"No. I threw it out. I have a Taiga collection now." I say with a smirk.

Taiga blushes and runs over to me.

"Idiot! Show me where that collection is!"

"Nope. That's why it's a "secret" Taiga collection."

"You never said it was "secret"."

"Oh. Well it is." I say as she pulls me closer by the collar.

"I cant believe I almost helped you get Minori!"

"Yeah. Me too."

We stare at each other in silence. Were both red. Taiga starts to fix her shirt, which has no wrinkles, and I start to fix my hair, which I will have to fix later when I take a shower.

"Um, I'm going to shower now…" Taiga said.

"It's only 2 A.M," I say as I glance at the clock.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I'm going back to sleep then…" Her stomach growls.

"I'll make you something. Go watch T.V or whatever."

"Thanks Ryuji…" She says as she smiles and hugs me.

She walks into the living room and I start the rice cooker. She sniffles a little, but that's all I hear from here until the rice is done. She yells at me to go faster, but I just ignore it.

As soon as I finish she walks in. Its like she's physic. Well, she sits down at her normal spot, the end of the table, and says hi Inko. I serve her but before I know it, half the rice is gone!

"God you pig," I say.

She stands up and walks towards me. She bends down and slaps me.

"Ouch!"

"Serves you right!"

We sit in silence as I eat my rice. Taiga puts her bowl in the sink and returns to watch T.V. I spend an hour cleaning the kitchen. I finally sit down and talk to Taiga.

"So. Have any good dreams lately? I ask.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. You know you hit me right?"

"No. Sorry."

I turn the T.V off and she freaks out at me. So I turn it back on. She slowly falls asleep. This time on the floor. I leave her there and walk to my bed. Serves her right for hitting me!

The next morning there is noise in the kitchen. Must be Taiga.

"I'm hungry. Got anything?" she asks. Her nightgown is hanging down her shoulder so I go over and fix. She blushes and nudges me softly.

"Yeah but were going to meet Kitamura and Minori for breakfast."

"They must have a lot of money to take us out for dinner, a club, and breakfast."

"Well they do live in your old apartment."

"And you still live with your Mom… Where is she?"

My face turns to stone. Come to think of it I didn't hear her come in last night. Then her door slides open.

"Ryuji! Mommy has a hangover! Can you get her some pills and maybe some rice?" she calls out.

I sign in relief but instinctively grab my apron and begin to get the rice out.

"Thought we were going out for breakfast?" Taiga says snickering.

"Just let me make some things for my mom."

Then I remember I left some food for her in the fridge. It wasn't touched so I heat it up, grab some pills, and place in front of her.

"Thanks hun. You go have fun. I heard Taiga say your going out?"

"Yeah. Take care. I'll be back soon."

"Bye!" she says waving while stuffing food in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

**Taiga: I love how much I got to hit him!**

**Ryuji: Yeah. While it was fun for you I was in serious pain!**

**Jjnome: Your not dead.**

**Ryuji: Yet….**

**Jjnome: Fine. Please review! :D**


End file.
